Tenor
TENOR (OC) Tenor is a stallion who has spent most of his life as a travelling musician. He suffers from minute depression and alcoholism as a result of his sisters death a few years ago. PERSONALITY While he may come off as anti-social and irritable at first, he is actually quite sociable and rarely turns down a conversation or an offer to just hang out. He'll often look out for others, possibly as a result of knowing first hand what it's like to suffer, and try to cheer them up or offer advice wherever he can. While only minute, his depression can show from time to time and he can sometimes become quiet and/or just keep to himself. Due to the trauma and guilt he suffered from it, he is very private about his time on the road and will often avoid talking about it, unless he is talking with someone he really trusts. EARLY LIFE Tenor was born into a middle-class family in Fillydelphia and is the eldest of two, with his younger sister, Radiant Shimmer (Radiance for short), being born 2 years behind him. His mother worked as a nurse and his father was unemployed. Tenor and Radiance both went to East Fillydelphia Elementary for their school life. There, Tenor excelled in his Music & Arts class, as well as his English class. For most of his youth, Tenor had an undying love of music and playing music. On his 10th birthday, his parents bought him a guitar as his present and he quickly discovered he had a talen for playing music, resulting in his receiving his Cutie Mark (A sixteenth stacatto note). When he wasn't at school, Tenor would often play on the streets of Fillydelphia around his home, with Radiance often joining him to provide vocals, providing a free source of entertainment for the locals. It was during this time, at the age of sixteen, that he decided his future was to be a travelling musician. After packing their belongings and bidding farewell to their parents, he and Radiance set out on the road. MIDDLE LIFE. As travelling performers, Tenor and Radiance visited most of the major cities in Equestria; Canterlot, Baltimare, Las Pegasus, Trottingham, even spending a short time in Ponyville. Three years later, when they got to Manehatten, Winter had rolled around and things started to get rough for the two. They started to have money troubles and found it harder and harder to thrive. They were unable to leave as they were going to need sufficient supplies for the road if they were going to travel during winter. As a result, they found themselves stuck in Manehatten with little food, insufficient funds and a struggling lifestyle. In an attempt to try and get them some money, Tenor went to a local casino and tried to get some cash through gambling. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and he eventually lost what little money they had, leaving them bankrupt. In desperation, he borrowed money from a loan-shark and kept trying, unfortunately losing that as well leaving them, not only bankrupt, but also in debt. When the deadline came, the debt had not been payed off and the two were visited by a pair of debt collectors. When they tried to grab Tenor, he fought them off and barricaded them outside the room of the motel they were staying in. After packing what they could, Tenor and Radiance fled the city. They arrived back in Fillydelphia, originally planning to move back in with their parents. Their parents, however, were nowhere to be found. Whether they had died or moved elsewhere, Tenor did not know and, to this day, he still doesn't know what's happened to them and has pretty much given up, accepting whatever their fate may be, They went into hiding in an old abandoned building, where they managed to stay safe for a little while. But their safety was short-lived. One month later, Tenor came back, after a short playing session, to find Radiance tied up to a chair with the debt collectors from Manehatten on either side. With them was the loan shark, who knocked Tenor out and tied him to a second chair. The three stallions then proceeded to violently beat both Tenor and Radiance, alternating between the two so that one always had to watch the other get beaten. After a long session of this, the loan-shark put a gun in Tenor's hoof, as one of the collectors put a knife to Radiance's neck. Tenor was told that, as payment, he was to kill Radiance. If he didn't, they would cut her throat and slowly bleed her out instead. After a tense minute, the stallion with the knife moves to cut Radiance's throat, at which point Tenor forced himself to raise the gun and fired, killing his sister. WESTON LIFE he was depressed and traumatised from that day on, blaming himself for his sisters death and even becoming an Alcoholic in the process. After seven years, he decided to end his life as a travelling performer, it bringing back too many painful memories, and decided to try and further his education by enrolling at Weston College.